Burung biru
by amerta rosella
Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, cinta adalah bagaimana ia belajar merelakan dan melepaskan. Bukankah orang bijak berkata bahwa cinta memang tak harus memiliki? an exchange fict with Zoccshan. sasuhinanaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan material sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Standard warning applied, an exchange fict with Zoccshan. SasuHinaNaru, jangan terlalu berharap cerita happy-after-ending padaku. AU, random. sedikit bertema Natal, twoshot, maybe?

selamat membaca semuaaaahh~

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menyesap kopi hangatnya, dan Hinata duduk di sampingnya dengan bibir yang tak jera melengkungkan seulas senyum. Kala itu memasuki akhir bulan desember, menjelang natal, saat pertama kali pria itu melihat rona kemerahan menyembul dikedua belah pipi Hinata ...

...yang bukan merona _karenanya._

.

.

.

Dia mendapati seorang Uzumaki pirang bermata biru cerah yang mengingatkanmu akan keindahan langit musim panas, datang menghampiri mereka yang duduk di salah satu meja café yang berada di pusat kota dengan seulas senyuman cerah.

Tampak bertolak belakang dengan langit kelabu yang memayungi Kyoto siang itu. Sasuke selalu berpikir banyak hal dalam kepalanya, menggunakan naluri serta logikanya, melakukan penilaian, lalu menarik kesimpulan, dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Jadi jelas saja rona kemerahan di wajah Hinata, serta perempuan itu yang terlihat gelisah—atau mungkin gugup saat Uzumaki Naruto menyapanya membuat Sasuke mengernyit penuh keingin tahuan.

Hanya sebuah sapaan singkat yang baginya (Uchiha Sasuke) tak berarti apapun dari Naruto pada mereka berdua, kemudian berlalu setelah sebelumnya meminta izin untuk menyingkir karena Inuzuka Kiba—anak klub basket yang satu sekolah dengan mereka memanggil Naruto dari jauh, tidak ada yang istimewa kelihatanya, namun Hinata menunduk sesudah itu, membuat Sasuke yakin ada raut kecewa di sana walau berusaha ditutupi, dia juga merasakannya, meski hanya melihatnya sekilas ke arah Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

Sejak saat itu, ada suatu hal yang membuat Sasuke sadar.

Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, ia yakin itu. Sahabat perempuannya yang ia kenal sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang tidak—atau mungkin belum dibagi padanya. Pada _sahabatnya_, dan entah mengapa status itu membuat Sasuke mulai merasa jengah. Sesak, hatinya _memberontak._

Sasuke merasa dia tidak yakin untuk bertanya kali ini, tapi rasa ingin tahu yang mendominasi membuatnya menyingkirkan sedikit harga dirinya, atau mungkin ego, kemudian bertanya, "Kau kenapa?" nadanya begitu monoton, tidak tersirat keingin tahuan di sana, tapi sebenarnya nada datar itu hanya untuk menutupi keingin tahuan yang besar. Ketahuilah, Uchiha selalu pandai menyembunyikan hal sepele semacam itu.

Matanya melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang mulai terlihat resah, serba salah serta gelisah. Gadis itu sangat ketara sekali bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke tadi.

"A-Aku…," menggigit bibirnya ragu, menunduk lalu mendongak lagi. Hinata merasa dirinya harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, selain karena tidak enak hati untuk mengabaikannya, Hinata juga tahu Uchiha seperti Sasuke tidak suka menunggu, namun senang membuat orang lain menunggu, tapi masalahnya kali ini Hinata tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu, "a-aku b-ba-baik-baik saja."

Sasuke bukan orang yang mengenal Hinata sehari dua hari.

Gadis itu teman sepermainannya sejak sekolah dasar, tetangganya yang sewaktu masih kecil senang berbagi tempat tidur dengannya, menjadikan pria itu sebagai prisai (tempat mencari perlindungan dari orang-orang luar yang tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya), jadi sudah sepantasnya Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia benci dibohongi, dan kali ini dia tahu Hinata telah membohonginya, dia tahu itu.

Sasuke menyesap kopinya dengan kasar, menelan cairan hangat itu yang terasa pahit di kerongkongan, sama khalnya dengan pahitnya suasana hatinya yang dibohongi oleh _sahabatnya _sendiri.

Sahabat _eh_? Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Dia sudah menyadari rasa itu datang sejak awal duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ya, _rasa itu. _Rasa yang berbeda dari perasaan sahabat yang ingin saling melindungi. Rasa yang teramat wajar dirasakannya pada lawan jenis. Sasuke menaruh sekeping hatinya pada Hinata, hati yang begitu _beku. _Merindukan kehangatan.

Entahlah.

Tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata menyembunyikan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan _Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

Salju pertama turun seperti melodi tepat pada beberapa hari sebelum Natal menjelang.

Seolah-olah malaikat bersayap putih ikut turun ke bumi, memeriahkan perayaan yang terjadi setiap akhir tahun. Sasuke tahu keluarga Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar rumah, meski ada perayaan natal yang terjadi setahun sekalipun keluarga Hinata seakan-akan tidak peduli, dan itu membuat Hinata _kesepian_.

Karena dia hanya tidak ingin Hinata merasa kesepian, senyap, dan _kelabu _di malam natal nanti; yang biasanya diramaikan oleh kehangatan keluarga. Jadi Sasuke mengajak Hinata ikut serta bergabung dengan keluarga Uchiha, dan tentunya Hinata tidak menolak, pun seandainya dia akan menolak; pasti pria itu tetap akan bersikukuh dan seakan menegaskan bahwa 'ia-tak-menerima-penolakan'. Karena Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tidak menerima adanya penolakan.

Sasuke memerhatikan Mikoto dan Hinata dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dua orang perempuan itu yang kelihatan tampak hangat tengah memanggang kue-kue jahe dari kejauhan, aroma jahe yang menghangatkan suhu serta menggoda indera pengecap membuatnya tertarik untuk bergabung, tapi tidak bisa. dia ingin menghampiri keduanya, namun diurungkan niatnya karena sedang memegang kaki penyonggoh anak tangga yang digunakan Itachi untuk menbenarkan bohlam lampu di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku baru akan pulang dari pekerjaan kantor sore nanti. Untuk sejenak, Sasuke merasa dia bisa melupakan rasa ingin tahunya beberapa hari lalu tentang _hal itu_. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Mikoto menyuruhnya bersama Hinata menghias pohon natal, rasanya natal setiap tahun akan terasa sama, dengan Hinata yang selalu menghabiskan hari natal bersama keluarganya. Sasuke berharap semoga saja seperti itu, _tetap seperti itu_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, menurutmu, le-lebih baik kita pakai bintang atau _angel _di puncak pohon natal?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke tengah memberikan kapas-kapas yang telah diayak untuk memberikan kesan runtuhan salju pada pohon cemara mereka.

"Tahun lalu kita mengenakan apa?" ujar Sasuke tanpa beralih fokus pada salju-salju imitasinya.

"Bintang kurasa ... ya, bintang."

"Kalau begitu sekarang _angel_." Hinata mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke, dia mengambil pernik natal berupa patung malaikat putih dan berjinjit untuk menaruh di atas puncaknya.

Hinata bisa menaruhnya sendiri kali ini, tidak memerlukan bantuan Sasuke seperti natal-natal sebelumnya, itu berarti dia sudah bertambah tinggi, mungkin hanya beberapa inci, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Sasuke nampak baru saja akan membuka percakapan saat ponsel milik Hinata yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil dekat dengannya berdering, Sasuke berniat akan mengambilkannya untuk Hinata namun gadis itu dengan sigap tergerak mengambil ponsel putih tulang miliknya sendiri, menyingkir sebelum mengangkatnya terlebih dulu. Kira-kira mengambil jarak aman untuk menciptakan privasi dengan si pemanggil.

"A-Ada a-apa N-Naruto-_kun_?" samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengarnya, karena dia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencuri dengar—sungguh dia merasa bodoh berlaku seperti itu, tapi rasa ingin tahu menjadi pendorong baginya. Naruto? Sasuke yakin dia mendengar nama pria itu disebut oleh Hinata. Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis itu, dengan langkah kaki yang dibuat sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi, bersikap seakan dirinya maling yang tengah mengendap-endap.

"Bagai mana jika s-setelah masuk liburan se-semester nanti Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata terlihat begitu gugup, dari gerak geriknya Sasuke menilai meski dia tidak melihat wajah gadis itu, hatinya—dia merasa ada gemuruh aneh dalam dadanya, "ba-baiklah. S-Selamat natal juga, Naruto-_kun ..._"

Hinata baru membalik tubuhnya saat gadis itu terlonjak kaget menemukan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya, memasang wajah stoiknya serta memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sepasang manik mata sekelam malam menatapnya tajam—kilatan emosi di sana terlihat cukup mengerikan, menuntut dan _gelap_, membuat Hinata menelan ludah gugup.

"Siapa?" suara Sasuke mengintrupsi, datar namun mengintimindasi. Hinata terlihat serba salah untuk menjawabnya, tapi tak mampu dipungkiri ada rona kemerahan di wajah perempuan itu yang mungkin saja karena berbicara dengan _Naruto _melalui sambungan telepon tadi, dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat, ada yang tercabik-cabik di _sini_.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," entah mengapa Sasuke benci suara Hinata yang terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan singkatnya. Apa karena ada nama Naruto terselip di sana?

Sebenarnya, dia ini kenapa? Gadis ini juga kenapa? Dan mengapa semuanya bagai tanda tanya besar di otak jeniusnya—Sasuke tidak mengerti, mungkin hanya perasaan khawatir atau ingin tahu, itu wajar. Ya, namun garis antara khawatir dan _cemburu _itu beda tipis.

"Sejak kapan?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, pertanda dia tidak mengerti dan Sasuke harus memperjelas kalimatnya, "sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Uzumaki itu?" ada nada sinis di sana, yang berusaha untuk ditutupi olehnya.

Setahu Sasuke, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan Uzumaki pirang—yang sangat berisik dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan orang sebrisik itu masuk dalam kehidupannya, sama khalnya dengan Hinata yang selalu berada dekat dengannya, gadis itu juga tak pernah terlihat bersama Naruto, meski keduanya satu kelas dengan Uzumaki itu.

"K-Kami hanya te-teman," dan sejujurnya dalam hati Hinata merasakan bagai sebuah tangan tak kasat mata menamparnya di dagu. _Teman _ya, status mereka memang hanya teman.

"Hn. Hanya teman ya?"

_Semoga saja seperti itu._

_Hanya teman._

_Semoga. _

Adalah harapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Liburan smester terasa begitu cepat berlalu, masih dengan musim dingin yang menyelimuti bumantara, aktivitas belajar kembali berlangsung seperti biasanya, disambut dengan beragam ekspresi di wajah para pelajar. Sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya, hari pertama masuk setelah libur panjang pasti cukup banyak murid-murid yang memilih untuk tidak masuk dan memperpanjang liburan sehari dua hari lagi.

Sasuke memaksa agar Hinata mengenakan _sweater _ungu pastel kesayangan gadis itu, karena udara terasa begitu dingin, terlebih baru saja ada badai salju—Hinata ingin menolak, sebab _sweater _ungu pastel itu sama dengan yang dikenakan Sasuke pagi ini, dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi penolakannya justru berujung pada Sasuke yang mendiamkannya selama di perjalanan. Hinata menarik napas, lalu memakai _sweater couple _yang ada di dalam tasnya itu dengan maksud agar Sasuke tidak marah padanya, meski jengkel bersarang di hati Uchiha muda itu, namun dia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada Hinata.

Semua murid di sekolah menengah ini pun tahu, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat seperti perangko, dari sekolah dasar, di mana ada Sasuke, di situ ada Hinata—itu sebabnya tak sedikit perempuan yang menaruh rasa iri pada Hyuuga cantik itu, karena Hinata bisa begitu mudah dekat dengan Sasuke tanpa khawatir pria itu akan menjauh darinya.

Namun lain dengan _mereka_, lama kelamaan Hinata juga merasa jengah seperti ini, bukan berarti dia bosan bersahabat dengan Sasuke, hanya saja pria itu seolah-olah membatasi pergaulannya, ruang geraknya, membuatnya selama ini hanya berada dalam zona amanya; tanpa bisa untuk keluar dari zona itu.

Untungnya Sasuke tidak duduk bersama Hinata, pria itu memilih untuk duduk bersama Suigetsu, dan Hinata bersebelahan dengan Shion—si tuan putri yang anggun, ya sebelas dua belas dengan Hinata.

Jam pertama diawali dengan pelajaran Anko-_sensei_, Sasuke yang awalnya merasa dirinya mengantuk kembali membuka matanya, memicing tajam dengan kilatan emosi pada Uzumaki Naruto yang setahunya jarak tempat duduknya dengan Hinata cukup jauh. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum renyah, berbicara pada Hinata tentang hal yang samar-samar terdengar oleh Sasuke—dan dia tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan kala melihat rona kemerahan itu di wajah Hinata.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Sejak kapan Hinata dekat dengan Naruto tanpa dia ketahui, dan kenapa Sasuke seolah merasa dirinya baru saja dikhianati? Pria Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terluka melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan Naruto, apalagi melihat gerak gerik Hinata yang gugup serta rona bahagia terpancar _jelas _di sana. Sasuke tahu dia telah _jatuh cinta_, dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk saat ini tidak akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh, retak, lalu hancur.

Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi, "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, sebelum bergumam seperti biasa—"Hn."—pertanda dia tidak minat untuk membahas topik itu.

"Wajar sih kalau kau mencintai Hyuuga itu, dia sahabatmu sejak kecil, cantik pula. Jadi mustahil salah satu di antara kalian tidak ada yang mulai mencintai—"

"Tutup mulutmu," ketus Sasuke, mendengus kesal.

"—kecuali jika ada yang kelainan seksual," Suigetsu tetap nekat melanjutkan perkataannya, dan ucapan itu dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan mendarat cukup kerasnya sebuah buku Fisika tebal tepat di ubun-ubun Suigetsu. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, Suigetsu masih mengaduh kesal.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat bingung, dengan tingkah Sasuke yang aneh sejak di sekolah tadi, namun dia memilih untuk diam—meski diam nampaknya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, karena nyatanya Hinata tetap merasa Sasuke tengah memikirkan sesuatu, "Hn, sebentar lagi kelulusan ya?" gumam Sasuke, memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjang. Mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri _trotoar _jalan, dengan salju yang menyelimuti serta hawa dingin yang menyergap.

"I-Iya…," Hinata menjawab ragu meski tak dipinta, Sasuke mendengus gusar. Gadis itu berhenti kala Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap bingung pria itu dengan sepasang mata bulan miliknya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, membuat helaian _indigo _panjang milik Hinata berterbangan, disambut dengan gigi bergemertak menandakan suhu yang semakin menjadi.

"Sasu—"

"Katakan padaku, Hinata … apa kau mencintai Uzumaki itu?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama, pikirannya mendadak kalut kala wajah Hinata yang merona saat bercengkrama dengan Naruto berputar tak tentu arah dalam pikirannya bagai benang kusut yang tak bisa diluruskan. Dia emosi, sekaligus takut jika seandainya benar Hinata _mencintai _Naruto seperti apa yang ditakutkannya.

Hinata menunduk, membuat Sasuke tak bisa membaca ekspresi gadis itu, "K-Kenapa kau m-menanyakannya?" suaranya terdengar malu-malu.

"Hn, jawab saja," sebenarnya Hinata merasa senang saat ini, karena Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya tanpa dia beri tahu terlebih dulu, memang benar kata Shion; meskipun dari luar pria itu terlihat dingin dan seolah-olah tidak peduli, tapi siapa yang tahu di dalamnya, intinya Hinata senang Sasuke peduli padanya. Tapi dia juga takut, takut bila Sasuke tidak mempercayainya untuk membuka hati pada pria kali ini—dia tahu bagaimana perangai Sasuke yang begitu _over _padanya.

"K-Kami b-baru kenal," bisik Hinata, dia belum berani untuk mendongakan wajahnya, Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "t-tapi Na-Naruto-_kun _berbeda," andai saja Hinata mendongak saat itu, dia bisa melihat pria Uchiha yang kini mengukir senyum pahit. Hinata memang tidak mengatakan dia mencintai Naruto, tapi dari caranya mengungkapkan tentang pria itu membuat Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ketakutannya _benar adanya._

"Kau bicara padaku, jadi tatap aku," suaranya tegas, memaksa dan juga menuntut. Hinata mendongak ragu, wajahnya merah merona—Sasuke melihatnya, ekspresi malu-malu itu dengan sepasang mata bulan yang berkilat penuh kebahagiaan, "—jangan pernah mudah menganggap itu cinta," Sasuke memejamkan matanya setelah itu, dia berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung.

Pria itu tidak bisa berdiam memandang mata milik Hinata lebih lama; tidak jika itu hanya membuatnya merasakan belati tajam menggores hatinya dengan melodi klasik, sanagt menyedihkan, ini pertama kali Sasuke merasa dirinya _kalah. _

Apa selama ini Hinata tidak menyadari perasaannya? Bukankah Sasuke sudah lumayan jelas memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu: melalui tatapan mata, perlindungannya selama ini, rasa khawatirnya dan juga kepeduliannya? Mengapa Hinata tidak bisa merasakan getaran yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya?

Sasuke ingin tertawa keras-keras, memaki, mencemoh, mungkin selama ini dia tidak pernah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, karena dulu tak ada yang perlu ditertawakan, tidak ada, tapi saat ini berbeda, tidak sama lagi.

Hinata yang masih diam mematung hanya memandang bingung punggung gagah yang perlahan mulai menjauh itu—sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa? Apa dia salah berucap, apa yang salah? Apa Sasuke marah karena Hinata tidak langsung _to the point_?, Hinata menggeleng pelan, dia tidak tahu.

Terkadang, Hinata berpikir meski dia telah lama bersahabat dengan Sasuke, dan mengenal pria itu dengan waktu yang terbilang cukup lama, namun Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Uchiha Sasuke—ya, tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti (atau belum benar-benar memahaminya). Sejenak, Hinata menarik napas dalam, lalu berusaha mengejar pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_tbc_

* * *

note: seneng deh bisa exchenge sama si tanteh joh yang keceh :""). moga ngga ngecewaiin hasilnya ya, yang aku bisa cuma segini doang, hehehe. Hmm ... burung biru? apa ya maksudnya? tunggu di next part ya.

With love,

ame, 29132013, Bekasi.


	2. Chapter 2

_sebelumnya ..._

Sasuke ingin tertawa keras-keras, memaki, mencemoh, mungkin selama ini dia tidak pernah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, karena dulu tak ada yang perlu ditertawakan, tidak ada, tapi saat ini berbeda, tidak sama lagi.

Hinata yang masih diam mematung hanya memandang bingung punggung gagah yang perlahan mulai menjauh itu—sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa? Apa dia salah berucap, apa yang salah? Apa Sasuke marah karena Hinata tidak langsung _to the point_?, Hinata menggeleng pelan, dia tidak tahu.

Terkadang, Hinata berpikir meski dia telah lama bersahabat dengan Sasuke, dan mengenal pria itu dengan waktu yang terbilang cukup lama, namun Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Uchiha Sasuke—ya, tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti (atau belum benar-benar memahaminya). Sejenak, Hinata menarik napas dalam, lalu berusaha mengejar pria itu.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: kalian tahu bahwa Naruto bukan milikku, Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemiliknya.

Standard warning applied, an exchange fict with zoccshan bagian dua. SasuHinaNaru, AU, dan setelah ini benar-benar selesai fanfiksi ini.

selamat membaca yaaa~~

.

.

.

Hinata merasa tidak enak hati, entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya melihat perlakuan Sasuke tadi, jadi di sinilah gadis itu sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke sembari menggigit bibirnya cemas, ada rasa bersalah sekaligus ragu dalam hatinya. Mikoto sudah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ada di dalam kamarnya, namun Hinata tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang senang bila privasinya terganggu, ia menggembungkan pipinya—berpikir lalu berencana untuk tidak jadi mengetuk pintu, membuat tangannya yang semula melayang dikepalkannya sendiri.

Mungkin bisa ditanyakan saja lain kali. _Lain kali saja._

"Hinata?" saat ia hendak beranjak dari pintu kamar Sasuke, gadis itu sedikit berjengit melihat kehadiran Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke itu bahkan menyebut namanya, dan Hinata berharap suara Itachi tak terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf Itachi-_nii_." Sesungguhnya Itachi bingung melihat tingkah Hinata, ia hanya menyapa; jadi untuk apa gadis remaja itu meminta maaf. Itachi berpikir sejenak, dan baru menyadari bahwa posisi Hinata yang berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke, dari gerak-geriknya Itachi mampu menilai kalau gadis itu belum masuk ke kamar adiknya.

"Sasuke ada di dalam, masuk saja." Uchiha memang sebagian terlalu irit dalam pembendaharaan kata, sama seperti Itachi yang berlalu setelahnya, menuju lantai satu sambil membawa secangkir gelas kosong. Hinata masih bertahan dalam diamnya untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia sadar diam tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, pun ia ingin beranjak dari posisinya menuju ke rumahnya dan menanyakan keanehan Sasuke tadi besok saja—kan masih ada hari esok, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak.

Hinata menghela napas, syal yang melingkar manis di lehernya tak membuat tangannya menjadi hangat, Hinata menyadarinya, telapak tangannya terasa dingin. Mending besok saja, ia akhirnya berbalik, dan tepat saat itu juga suara pintu yang terbuka membuat langkahnya terhenti.

_Ceklek._

"Hinata?" kali ini bukan Itachi, meski Hinata berharap itu suara Itachi karena setidaknya bukan Sasuke yang memergokinya berdiri di depan pintu kamar orang lain seperti seorang pencuri yang kebingungan harus berbuat apa, "untuk apa kau berada di sini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, melihat posisi Hinata yang memunggunginya, dan tampak resah.

Hinata meremas jemarinya sendiri, lalu secara perlahan ia berbalik menatap Sasuke, dengan senyum yang terukir ragu. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku hanya i-ingin mengunjungimu," suaranya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kaos putih longgar yang dikenakannya serta mungkin bahannya yang tipis membuat tubuh atletis Sasuke tercetak jelas di sana. Hinata berpikir, apa Sasuke tidak kedinginginan mengenakan kaos itu kala musim dingin seperti ini?

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu, pulanglah." Sasuke membalasnya acuh, berusaha untuk memberikan intonasi sedatar mungkin. Pengakuan Hinata kala mereka pulang sekolah tadi bagai bayang-bayang yang terus berputar di otak Sasuke, dan tak mau pergi meski ia berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

"Ta-Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ …." Hinata menatap tepat ke arah sepasang manik mata sekelam malam itu, ada kilatan emosi di sana yang berusaha untuk dihilangkan oleh sang pemilik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin diganggu," Sasuke kembali mengulanginya, nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu. Ia melihat Hinata yang mengukir senyum, tak sampai mata—namun itu adalah senyuman sendu, mendadak Sasuke merasa hatinya seolah diremas oleh tangan maya tak kasat mata.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun _marah pa-padaku? Me-memangnya apa salahku?" suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang hendak menangis. Sasuke menghela napas berat, melihat Hinata yang semula penuh harapan menjadi sendu merupakan kelemahannya, ia seorang pria—sudah sepantasnya kesedihan wanita yang dicintainya menjadi salah satu kelemahannya, pun berlaku pula untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tidak punya salah, hanya saja aku ingin tidur dan tak mau diganggu." Sasuke baru hendak kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya kala merasakan sebuah cengkraman di lengan kokohnya.

"A-Aku akan me-menemanimu …."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus malas, ia tak memedulikan ucapan Hinata dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, membiarkan gadis itu mengekorinya dari belakang. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti ini, ia mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil—pria itu, meski terkenal dingin dan acuh, namun sebenarnya sangat hangat kala bersamanya, oleh sebab itu Hinata dapat merasakan keresahan yang menggelayut di pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya, menatap ke arah langit-langit sambil sesekali memerhatikan Hinata yang duduk di bibir kasur, dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya—masih berusaha untuk menghapus ingatannya akan Hinata yang mengakui secara tidak langsung bahwa ia mencintai Naruto, pria Uzumaku berisik itu. Memangnya, apa lebihnya Naruto? Dia berisik dan warnanya terlalu mencolok, juga terlalu berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Sasuke mencoba mengingat tentang sebuah masa di mana ia masih berusia sembilan tahun, duduk di sebuah padang ilalang bersama Hinata sepulang sekolah, membiarkan sepeda yang dibawanya terparkir begitu saja di atas rerumputan hijau.

Hinata kecil yang selalu berlindung padanya, Hinata kecil yang begitu pemalu namun manis di matanya, Hinata yang cengeng namun senang berpura-pura kuat—Sasuke ingat, sejak saat itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi perisai bagi Hinata. Itu tentang masa lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan? Sasuke tak pernah yakin untuk mengatakan pada Hinata perihal perasaannya, dan ia semakin tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya kala Sasuke tahu hati gadis itu sudah terikat oleh pria lain.

Sasuke mengenal Hinata jauh sebelum Naruto mengenal gadis itu, jika diibaratkan, ia sudah mengenal Hinata seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri, tapi Naruto hanya mengenal Hinata sebatas kenal—namun mengapa ia justru malah merasa tertinggal jauh? Apakah ini kekalahan telak?

"Hinata …." Suara berat Sasuke membuat gadis itu menoleh, merekatkan syalnya yang melingkar di lehernya kala ia menyadari angin berembus cukup kencang dari jendela kamar Sasuke yang ternyata dibiarkan terbuka. "Kau …." Sasuke tersenyum pahit, ia bukan pria yang pintar merangkai kata. "sejak kapan menyukai Uzumaki itu?" terkekeh sinis, seolah-olah menertawai pria yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tertegun—lalu rona kemerahan terlukis halus di pipinya, wajahnya malu dan tampak manis.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu, dan rasanya seperti ada kobaran api yang membakar dirinya, membuat hatinya hangus lalu menjadi debu, "U-Untuk apa Sa-Sasuke-_kun _me-menanyakan i-itu? A-A—" Hinata belum menyelesaikannya karena Sasuke menyela lebih dulu.

"Sejak kapan?" Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya bertaut, wajahnya merona namun tak melenyapkan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sana.

"Se-Sejak pertama kali me-melihat Naruto-_kun_."

_Sejak kapan? _

"Wa-Waktu tugas bi-biologi dua bulan lalu …."

_Secepat itu?_

Sasuke mengembuskan napas, "Alasannya?" Hinata menganggap keingintahuan Sasuke hanyalah sebatas kepedulian akan sahabat, maka ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, tanpa tahu bahwa pria itu mati-matian menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Rasanya retak, dan hancur.

Hinata kali ini menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sasuke—datar seperti biasa, pria itu masih bertahan untuk membaringkan diri, membuat senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Hinata kala sepasang mata sekelam malam menatapnya tajam, "Cinta tak b-butuh alasan, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke tercengang, jemari lentik Hinata mengusap anak rambutnya di sekitar kening, dengan rona kebahagiaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Benar-benar kalah telak.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius—tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, atau bagaimana menanggapinya, "Uzumaki Naruto …." _Kau membuat usahaku selama ini sia-sia. _Sasuke mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Apa tak pernah ada aku di hatimu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung, pria itu hanya terkekeh, menyadari sahabatnya mengambil jarak darinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kala jam istirahat tiba, mereka akan duduk berdua, di sebuah bangku yang berada di dalam kantin. Hinata memesan secangkir cokelat panas, sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasa—hanya kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula. _Headset _terpasang di telinga laki-laki itu, terlihat sibuk dengan buku ensiklopedia tebal yang ada di atas meja. Entah hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau Sasuke memang lebih banyak diam hari ini—dia itu, kenapa?

Hinata tidak tahu, sejak pagi pun Sasuke hanya berbicara seperlunya, begitu mereka sampai kelas Sasuke yang biasanya akan memilih untuk mengobrol bersama Hinata tapi kini lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di bangkunya, mendengar celotehan Suigetsu. Sasuke aneh, padahal kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja. Hinata akhirnya mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun _…."

"Hn?"

"Ka-Kau tidak meminum ko-kopimu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal itu.

"Jangan menggangguku." Suaranya datar, dan juga ketus, sukses membuat Hinata akhirnya memilih diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Lagi, dan _lagi_, Sasuke benci melihat Hinata terluka karenanya, tapi ia akan lebih membenci dirinya sendiri jika tak bisa melupakan perasaannya untuk sahabatnya itu. Bukankah cinta memang datang untuk pergi? Semalaman pria Uchiha itu berpikir, jika ia mau; ia bisa saja mengungkapkan pada Hinata bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu, menyayanginya melebihi perasaan seorang sahabat, tapi antara laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa memastikan semuanya akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya kala ia mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Sasuke berdecak. "Jangan seperti ini, Hinata …." Suaranya berat. Sasuke menatap perempuan itu. Jangan membuatnya semakin susah untuk merelakan Hinata dengan pria yang dicintai gadis itu.

"Ke-Kenapa?" wajah Hinata terlihat bingung, ia menatap Sasuke yang kali ini terlihat tidak sungkan memancarkan emosinya.

"Aku …." Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataannya, "tidak."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, ia tertegun melihat Sasuke yang melengkungkan senyum tipis. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jika kau mencintai Naruto, biarkan ia mengetahui perasaanmu, jangan membuatnya tidak sadar dan membuatmu menunggu begitu lama," Sasuke tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar, "sebagai seorang teman, aku hanya bisa berharap kau mendapatkan Naruto-_mu_."

Itu adalah perkataan terpanjang Sasuke yang pernah Hinata dengar. Gadis itu merona, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, campuran antara luapan kebahagiaan dan haru—Sasuke memberinya dukungan, hingga seperti ini. Kini gantian Sasuke yang tertegun, gadis itu yang biasanya pemalu—namun kini memeluknya di kantin yang _notabane_-nya tempat umum. Hei, bukankah ada orang jenius yang berkata bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki? Meski sakit, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. "Te-Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, ia kini berdiri di depan Hinata—sesekali menatap ke arah Sasuke ragu. Tepat saat kelas sepi karena jam berakhirnya pelajaran telah usai. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin berbicara dengan Hinata, empat mata—tapi hampir semua orang tahu 'kau harus menjinakan pawangnya dulu jika tak ingin mencium maut' Kiba berkata seperti itu sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto dibuat pucat karena ia ingin lebih dekat dengan si gadis Hyuuga, namun pasti sulit karena Uchiha selalu ada di sisi gadis itu.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_." Kiba yang berdiri di belakang Naruto menahan tawa mendengar suara Naruto yang gugup seperti itu. Sasuke menatap Uzumaki itu tajam, dan Hinata menunduk, "err … Sasuke, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Hinata?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Berdua?" sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dari intonasi datar itu, tapi Naruto menelan ludah mendengarnya, dan mengangguk ragu.

"Hn." Hinata menatap Sasuke, seolah bertanya-tanya kala pria itu hendak meninggalkannya, Sasuke menoleh, mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, tersenyum, Hinata merasa hatinya hangat. "Ingat perkataanku tadi." Sasuke berbisik, memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku, ia akan menunggu sampai Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraan Hinata, di suatu tempat—di mana ia tak akan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ia berjalan melewati Naruto, lalu Kiba, tanpa harus memunguti serpihan hatinya yang hancur. Hanya dengan melihat saja, Sasuke sudah tahu bocah Uzumaki itu memiliki ketertarikan pada Hinata, memang rasanya sakit, ia telah merasakannya; bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan hatinya jatuh lalu retak karena mencinta seseorang yang tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Sasuke berjalan tanpa kembali melihat ke arah Hinata, ia sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan perempuan itu mengejar apa yang ia cintai—hei, Uchiha sepertinya juga masih memiliki hati.

Ini bukan kisah plantonik, kisah cinta plantonik tak pernah seperti itu, _ia_ akan saling menghidupkan, bukan mematikan. Mungkin di waktu nanti, entah kapan, Sasuke bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Hinata, untuk saat ini; ia butuh waktu. Untuk menghapus cinta sekaligus luka. "Jaga Hinata." Suara itu tegas namun pelan tapi jelas sekali tertuju untuk Naruto, Sasuke hanya berjalan mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah, mengambil sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku. Mungkin ini saatnya, untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cinta yang tak pernah bisa terungkap.

Mengalah itu … bukan berarti kalah 'kan?

"Patah hati _brother_?" entah dari mana, Suigetsu datang dengan cengirannya yang mengejek. Sasuke mengangkat tangan, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Menurutmu?" Suigetsu merangkul bahu Sasuke, sebelumnya ia menepuk bahu itu cukup keras.

"Bagaimana jika kau menunggu sampai salah satu di antara mereka bosan? Lalu ambil kesempatanmu. Melupakan tak semudah jatuh cinta." Angin musim dingin bertiup cukup kencang, seolah membuat hatinya terasa beku.

"Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

Note: hihihi, twoshot-nya udah tamat. oke, burung biru itu berarti: burung artinya terbang dan biru artinya kelabu, kalian bisa menyebutnya bahwa burung biru menandakan isi hati Sasuke di sini, dia yg membiarkan cintanya lepas gitu aja. punyaku tamat, tinggal punyamu kak joh, i'll be waiting kelanjutan NaruSaku-ku :'). Makasih udah berkenan baca ya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di ceritaku selanjutnyaaa guys.

_Agnes, 19062013, Bekasi._


End file.
